100 Mistakes
by Plandapattipus
Summary: One mistake did her in. 100 mistakes took her heart. Percy/Annabeth.
1. The Start of Everything

**As promised, I am back with a new fic! This fic is another AU and it may seem confusing in the beginning, but I promise it'll get better! I am not Rick Riordan, I do not own this Godly series, this is the only disclaimer I shall put. **

**Alright, on to the first chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"The Start of Everything"

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson.<p>

She scowled at the name. Never before had she met such a cunning, dirty, backstabbing, shell of a man. Suing her for the 8th time? Or was it the 9th? She had completely lost count because it was a daily routine between them. Get sued, get found not guilty, and he'd be back at it again with his ridiculous claims.

Gods, she loathed this man.

It wasn't as if she hated him on first sight, but after exactly 3.9 seconds of meeting him, she began hating him. Never judge a book by the cover, right?

His annoying smirk, his stupid eyes, his ugly face, and his feigned politeness. Oh yeah, he pissed her off big time.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she focused back to the task at hand. Being the hardworking, Vice President, she had her duties. And fulfill them she did. She wasn't just the stereotypical daughter of boss that got promoted because she was the heir to the company. Oh no, she was Annabeth Chase; a smart, independent career woman.

Excessive ringing for her awesomeness settled it.

Wait…

She snapped back into focus after her pager began the annoying ringing that signaled the start of yet another meeting. She sighed.

Okay, if there was one thing she hated more than Percy Jackson, it was meetings. It was dreadfully boring and irrelevant to anything that she needed to know. It was a complete waste of her time but being the Vice, she had to be there. But it wasn't just the meeting, it was when Rachel Dare was added to the equation. Her snotty, not to mention stupid, step sister.

Adding stupid comments, being stupid, looking stupid, taking stupid to a whole other level. That was Rachel Dare.

Annabeth got up with reluctance before briskly making her way to the meeting room.

Today was going to be a long day…

* * *

><p>"Annabeth!" piped Piper as she walked out of the meeting room feeling sapped of all the energy she had.<p>

"Yeah?" she answered back with little enthusiasm.

"I know you hate meetings, but yeesh. Lighten up," Piper said as she appeared beside her.

"Can't." replied Annabeth curtly.

"Well, you have anything to do tonight?" asked Piper with her smirk.

Darn that smirk. She'd gotten into some pretty bad situations because of it.

"Yes."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. I see right through you."

"I'm tired."

"Bullshit."

"I have to go meet my dying family for the last time."

"I'll go with you."

"My mom hates you."

"Don't worry, she's dying anyways."

"Piper. I'm not going," Annabeth said frankly.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!" Piper shouted out indignantly.

"Something with drinking, stalking, or violence. Maybe all of the above?" asked Annabeth.

"…To be fair, the stalking was a one-time thing! And," she enunciated. "this time it's only going to be drinking. C'mon, you know you want to," Piper drawled out.

"No."

"I'm going to stop talking to you if you don't go."

"Please, do."

"You're a jerk, you know?"

"Yes."

"It'll be fun!"

"Fine.." Annabeth rolled her eyes at her overly pushy friend. "But you're buying." _Mistake #1_

She had come to learn that once Piper sets her mind to it, she won't stop being annoying. So she might as well agree before she starts stalking her too. Besides, just drinking wouldn't do much harm. Certainly not as much as getting a restraining order for hard core stalking.

And that was the start of everything.

* * *

><p>They landed with a thud.<p>

Heat emulated from her skin as he hurriedly undressed her.

Skin on skin.

Sweat trickled from his forehead.

Panting and groaning.

She dug her fingernails in his skin.

Ecstasy.

She breathed heavily as she snapped her eyes shut. Pain mixed with pleasure.

"Gods, you're so damn.. Urghh," he voiced as he groaned.

To be honest, she wasn't coherent at that time. Completely drunk from the 20… million shots she drank, she didn't hesitate when a complete stranger offered to buy her another. And another.

Shots later, when she couldn't even see straight, she complimented him.

He complimented her back.

She followed him into his house.

A drunken kiss.

Mild groping.

Towards the bed room they went.

And now, here they were. Tangled in each other's limbs, skin on skin, and breathing heavily… _Mistake #2_

...

Annabeth awoke with a pounding hangover. "Ugh, how much did I drink.." she mumbled before her eyes focused.

Wait… this wasn't her apartment.

Why was she naked? She never slept without any clothes..

She looked around. Sea blue walls, dark blue sheets, greenish blue carpeting, a naked man, some pretty nice paintings of the sea, a nice view of the ocea-

A naked man. Beside her.

She screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! I know this chapter's pretty short.. It'll get longer as the story progresses though! I hope you enjoyed this!<strong>

**Don't forget to review! (:**


	2. Okay, What the Hell?

**Hey, haven't seen you guys in a month! Yeah, terrible procrastinator right here. But, to be fair, I did have finals this whole week.. But not that I'm done, I will once again try to update more. Unless you guys hate this story and don't want me to update more. Yeah, anyway, enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Okay, What the Hell?"

* * *

><p><em>No, no, no, no, no, no. <em>_**No.**_

This was not happening to her. Not with him, not to her, not together. She quickly scoped out her heap of clothes scattered amongst carpet, while hurriedly throwing them on. Luckily, the pig of the man was too hung-over to even notice the amount of noise she was making, let alone wake up to do God knows what.

Not even within a time frame of more than a minute, she was already done dressing and clumsily throwing on her heels. _Why did she wear heels. She hated heels. _

She slammed the door while wobbling out. She did not need this emotional doo hickey in her life right now, _especially _with him of all people. _Mistake #3_

How did she even find him mildly attractive yesterday? He and her were enemies, hate was clearly the only emotion she felt towards him. And maybe a touch of anger, but that was it. Yet, she moaned his name out in ecstasy that night. And even if her head was telling her that she didn't, she had enjoyed the little affair last night. And maybe, she had liked the feel of his lips on hers and okay, even the flirting beforehand, actually the sex with him wasn't that bad either...

Okay, scratch that. She enjoyed the sex. Not with him, just the feeling of sex. Yeah, that's a better way to put it. _Mistake #4_

Gods, she hoped he wouldn't remember this. The thin line of hostile and hate between them was delicate. To put it lightly, it was balanced. They would be at each other's necks when they saw each other, but that was it.

And the consequences. Oh gosh, the consequences.

"_Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson: Sex Affair"_ she could just imagine the headlines. She'd be embarrassed. So embarrassed that she'd have to move to Rome, and find a new job paid at minimum wage, and then she'd have to work 3 jobs just to pay off her bills, and she'd have to live her whole life miserable because of him.

Wait… he probably planned this! Yeah, that's why he had conveniently been there, hitting on her, and making her drunk. He must've drugged her drink too! She was so going to kill him the next she saw him. That must be it, because there was no way she'd do this on a right mind.

Okay, even though the thought didn't seem that far off the bat, she knew that she was overreacting. But hey, this was a situation to overreact to.

She groaned inwardly, clearly frustrated that this would even happen. _This was the last time she listened to Piper. Mistake #5_

_.._

Percy awoke to an excruciating headache. God damn, his head hurt.

He shakily rose and pondered. He could've sworn he had brought some hot chick home… He glanced at his back. Yep, there were those bite marks from last night. She was a biter. Percy had thought he really hit it off with her. He felt so at ease last night, even though he had barely met her. It was strange how just the thought of her could make his heart flutter when he didn't even remember her name.. He sighed. He clearly wasn't an ace at romance, but she _had_ given him a chance last night. So, by default, he must be getting a little smoother..?

Deciding to put it off for now, he had to get ready. The court had just denied his request to sue Annabeth Chase and he wasn't going to stand for it. Why couldn't the court see it his way? She clearly used dirty schemes to get her way to the top, bribing and cajoling. So many innocent patients died at the hospital, it was almost impossible for it not to be illegal.

He scoffed at the lack of intelligence people had these days. Annabeth Chase… It wasn't like he hated her, he just couldn't stand how her business ran. In fact, he actually thought she was pretty hot, just too sassy. And Percy Jackson did not do sassy.

He walked back into his room to snatch his phone and pressed 2. She was on speed dial because of how often he'd have to call her to sue. Right after his mom.

Two rings and a snarl.

"What, not even a proper hello?" he asked slightly amused that he had already made her annoyed without saying a word.

"I need to talk to you about that case," Percy began. "The court has temporarily denied my request, so count yourself lucky, but if you think you're getting off the hook that easily," he paused to smirk. "You're either stupid or delusional."

"Wha-" Annabeth began.

"And don't try to beg me to let you off, because it's not going to work," Percy cut her off.

". . ."

"Yeah, you should be scared." _Silence meant she was scared right? Yeah, of course it's right. I'm Percy Jackson. _

"Um…yeah. Okay, sure. What did you do last night?" asked Annabeth out of curiosity. Maybe he forgot?

"Uh, why should I tell you? We're not exactly the best of friends. In fact, we're not even friends," sneered Percy. "But if you have to know, I went to have some fun last night, not that you would know how."

"Fun..?" Annabeth quirked an eyebrow.

"Fun." Percy stated again.

"Fun." Annabeth repeated.

"Yes, fun," Percy growled. Was she trying to piss him off?

"Like you went to a party?"

". . ."

"I have fun at parties."

"Oh for the love of- Sex. It's sex, okay!" Percy answered clearly annoyed.

"With who?" asked Annabeth. _Getting closer… _

"Not really sure, actually. I'm pretty sure it's a blonde though, I usually do go for blondes." He had woken up in the morning and she was gone...

"Did you… like it?" _Okay, she was genuinely curious. This was a matter of pride._

"Well, yeah, I mean. She was pretty good. A biter though, but not the worst I've ha-"

Percy cut himself off. "Okay, wait, wait, wait. Why are you suddenly so curious of my life? Are you trying to faze me or something?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"Nah, just wondering what kind of idiot would do you," answered Annabeth nonchalantly. _And… that idiot is right here. _

"Okay, this discussion is over. Keep your guard up, I'm going to strike you when you least expect it," Percy said calmly. He was not going to let her play mind tricks with him.

A dial tone.

Percy smirked to himself. He had clearly gotten her shaken up about the case.

Percy: 1, Annabeth: 0.

The game has begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I made you wait a month for this really pointless and short chapter! Aren't I the best! (:<strong>

**Don't worry, the plot will pick up in the later chapters, so far these are just introductions, so don't rage at me. Review guys! Review! I'm a total review whore, if I don't get reviews, I slack off and neglect writing. So next chapter = everyone reviewing. Thank you for reading! (: **


	3. The Trouble Arrives

**Chapter 3**

"The Trouble Arrives"

Annabeth's heels clicked as she walked down the corridor that led to the meeting room. Or heel, because besides tripping and breaking the heel, she was late. Her stomach has been growling and hurling everything she ate. It was raining and her umbrella broke. She's been getting pissed at everything and everyone. And this week had been complete bullshit, so this emergency meeting was not something Annabeth Chase wanted to do on a day like this.

Roughly pushing the doors open, she grumpily sat down in her designated chair and apologized, half-heartedly for her lateness.

"Annabeth, nice of you to join us 20 minutes after the meeting has started," Athena said, before dismissing her.

"Sorry, I had problems with paperwork." Annabeth curtly replied.

"Okay, so the reason for calling this meeting is because we'll be getting a new business partner to further the expanse of Athens Corp," Athena explained igniting a string of gasps and whispers of who it was.

"I have confidence with this new partnership, he's a very capable man. A lawyer actually, but he also has a business degree." _Lawyer. Percy Jackson was a lawyer. _

"He appears to be a little late today though, he called saying he had a rough night, so excuse his tardiness," Athena apologized on his behalf. _Oh no… _

"This person will be the Vice President, helping Annabeth with the many projects we will be starting."

Annabeth's head lifted at the mention of her name.

"Um, so who is it?" Annabeth asked. Okay, so as long as it wasn't someone who was annoying and or pissed her off, she'd be fine. Considering there was only one person on this planet, who could manage to piss her off just by his face.

Her luck couldn't be that horrible. There were billions of people in the world that were lawyers, and why would he even want to work with her? Dismissing her thoughts as the door opened, her eyes met with his.

"Sorry, I'm late. Traffic on rainy days are horrible." Looking over at her, lopsided smile on his face.

_This week was complete bullshit. _

..

Piper knew she was in for it the second she stepped into the building. Ever since she awoke to a hangover, her senses had been tingling. Now it could've just been from all the alcohol and trips to puke in the toilet, but she knew better. It was a chilling feeling, she only got when Annabeth Chase was angry. And angry she was.

She had barely made two steps in before Annabeth's rage was let out upon her.

"This is what I get for getting talked into things from you!" Annabeth shouted.

"Okay, okay. I know you're mad. I feel you, bro. I really do. So let's just move on from this. Being mad will do nothing but give you wrinkles and headaches," Piper squeaked out.

" . . ." Annabeth stared.

"You know, you're going to look back on this and wonder why you were even mad one day. So let's just make that this day, yeah?"

" . . ." Annabeth's stare turned into a glare.

Silence filled the room.

"Okay, I didn't realize I came in here for a staring contest… You just keep glaring at me," Piper said.

Annabeth's glare intensified.

Piper fidgeted.

"I'M SORRY, OKAY. Just stop staring at me like that!" Piper broke from the stare. It was just too intense.

Annabeth let out a breath and stopped her glaring. She could never stay mad at Piper.

"So you forgive me?" Piper grinned, almost as if she knew this situation would eventually play out.

"I'm not even mad about that anymore," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's what happened after _you _made me go drinking with you."

"Ooohh, had a one night stand, eh?" Piper asked raising eyebrows.

"Don't ooohh me! How could you not be freaking out about this?" Annabeth stared. Piper was one hell of a crazy girl.

"C'mon, it's just good ol' sex with a stranger. You had fun, he had fun. Or she, I don't judge." Piper said plopping herself down on her chair. "And I thought you were mad because I didn't buy you your drinks like I promised," Piper added relieved.

Annabeth stared in disbelief. This girl…

"What? Did the guy file a restraining order against you? Because sometimes that happens when he's married and the wife finds you naked in bed with him in the morning. Gosh, I just hate that, ruins your whole day, " Piper said nonchalantly.

"Okay, wha- No! How could you possibly not have any problem with just doing it with a random guy you met?"

"You get used to it," Piper shrugged.

"Okay, that's besides the point. I would actually rather do a stranger than do it with him," Annabeth sighed, giving up in trying to talk some sense into Piper.

"Ooohh, and the story gets juicier! Who's _him_?"

"I am not talking about this with you."

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! You can't leave me hanging at the climax!" whined Piper.

"Yes, I can."

You have to tell me!"

"No."

"Please, please, please!"

"No."

"Oh my gosh, please, please! I have to know or I'll die!" Piper shouted while clinging on Annabeth's arm.

"Gods, Piper, you're such a pain in the ass." Annabeth sighed, giving in once again.

"But I'm your pain in the ass! And aren't I just adorable?" Piper smiled cheekily.

Annabeth felt a sudden wave of nausea as she quickly ran to her office restroom to vomit.

"Okay, if you don't think I'm adorable, just say it. Yeesh." Piper said offended.

Annabeth flushed the toilet cringing. This had been her third trip of the day to the restroom to vomit and it was a little unnerving. Either this was a bad hangover or she had a bun in the oven. She was hoping it was the former. Wiping her mouth, she walked back into her office with Piper staring at her.

"What was that?" Piper asked.

"Vomit."

"Uh, huh… And how many times have you had to this day?"

"Three."

"Three times? Shit, do you think you're-"

"Don't say it." Annabeth cut her off.

"Okay, fine. Did you guys at least use protection?"

Annabeth fell silent. Did they? She couldn't remember, she was completely incoherent at the time… _Mistake #5_

"Let's go to the store." Piper said dragging her arm slightly.

"What for?"

"To buy a pregnancy test, gods. These are all the symptoms of being-"

"I'm not, it's probably just a bad hangover," Annabeth interjected again.

"I know, but just to be sure." Piper said as her gaze dropped.

..

Buying every brand of pregnancy tests, Annabeth sat impatiently on her toilet, waiting. She just drank two bottles of water, and pee was just not coming out. And to top it off, she had this gut feeling that Piper was right. Percy Jackson was not a man who cared about consequences, why would he bother caring if he'd knock up a girl?

Annabeth looked down at the pregnancy test.

Mouth open and eyes wide.

_Bullshit. _

**Hey! So, I'm not dead… Anyways, I've been kind of busy with a bunch of stuff. I tried making this update kind of longer… Yeah, it's not that long. Sorry, I fail at writing. T_T I will try updating faster, since I already started the next chapter! Review! Please? ): **


End file.
